Sherie P Ghim
by memiller
Summary: What if Harry had a twin by the name of Sherie, whom had lived halfway across the world with a muggle family until she is shipped to her "Aunt" and discovers she is a witch. Unaware of her brother, she goes through life at Hogwarts. What happens when she meets Draco Malfoy or her very own twin Harry Potter? While never knowing her own past...


I walk out of the plane terminal with my black duffel bag slung securely over my shoulder. The airport is bustling with noise and people trying to get where they needed to be. I lug my stuff over to the baggage claim and get my luggage. I never thought that I would be coming back. It's weird. I had thought that I would be stuck in Korea forever, don't get me wrong. I loved it there, but with my adoptive family traveling abroad, I had to stay with my grandmother and be stuck in boredom. I was so thankful to get a letter from a close family friend of my "parents". She had heard my predicament and asked if I wanted to come back to the UK and stay with herself and her children whom I have not met yet.  
I walk outside and find the nearest cab and climb inside. On a sticky note is the address of my new home. I hand it to the driver and prepay since it's a long way and it may encourage him a bit. I am only eleven and I'm doing what a teenager should do. I sit in the back seat. I think my parents wanted me to call my new guardian Auntie, I'm very much ok with that but it will probably seem weird at first.  
Once I arrive, I stand in front of the impressive oak door, massiveness looming over me. I just stand there staring. Just knock on it, no need to be such a ninny. I muster up all more courage and slam the knocker against the surface three times. As Aunt Margie opens the door I pick up my luggage and follow her.  
I never thought I would move back to England, I had lived in Korea and America my entire life, well almost. I remember that we lived here until I was like five then returned for maybe two years giving me my accent back, but besides that I remember nothing from this place. This place is alien to me. One thing I do know now is that I am staying here with my aunt for who knows how long while my parents travel the world. Yay (sarcasm).  
I drag my belongings as I follow Auntie up a flight of stairs to a beautiful room with sky blue walls. She leaves me to unpack my things and I immediately turn on the radio, playing some music. I wish they would play a rap hit, I hate heavy metal. As though it read my mind it played a rap hit. Though odd at first, stuff like that happens to me all the time. Small, little things. I put things in my closet and dresser and walk downstairs, food calling to me. I chuckle at my last thought and grab something small to eat. Gosh do I miss twinkies! I can't find any here. It's driving me mad. I get a snack bar and chew on it as I go walk around.  
I go for a long walk outside and down the lone empty street. I adjust my black shirt and white jeans shorts that reach mid-thigh. I pull the hairband of my wrist and pull my hair into a ponytail to get it out of my face. The warm summer sun warms my arms and body, giving me a tingly sensation. It's almost the end of summer sadly which means school. I groan. At least I will be homeschooled this year. That relieves me a bit, I won't have to go into a school with everybody staring at me. I see little tikes running around or riding bikes and such as I pass, they're cute high pitched accents reaching my ears. I smile as I start to walk back towards the house. When I make it back I start to walk back upstairs to my room only to see my door partially opened, not how I left. Oh, whatever.  
I open my door when I feel something slam against my head and see that I'm covered in water. Water? I hear chuckling and turn around fuming. I don't like being messed with and I have a short fuse. Do the math. I chase a boy and girl a year or two younger then me down the flight of stairs. I run into the kitchen as they run for refuge into the backyard. Yeah, bad choice. I get two whipped cream canisters and follow them out. The girl I find hiding behind a shed. I tip toe then just as she's about to run spray. She screams bloody murder as I follow the boy that's about my age back into the house. By now I'm full on battle mode, you could probably see steam coming out of my ears. When I find the boy he is just grinning and laughing. That is what sets me off, I try my best not to snap, then I hear a small rumbling and one by one the lights shatter all around us. The boy yells but doesn't move an inch, he looks puzzled as though he has seen it before. Weird.  
Auntie runs in staring in amazement.  
"Both of you... um... go to the basement while I clean this up, it will only be but a moment." She says, I stare at her. Why didn't she punish us? I follow the boy down a flight of stairs to the basement. It has a leather couch and a telly on the wall.  
"What's your name? I'm William or Will. I usually go by Will." He says holding out his hand.  
"I'm Sherie." I reply, "Why didn't your mother punish us,"  
"Don't know, she almost always punished me or at least tried to cool me down"  
"Wait!" I shout, "This has happened before!?" I ask amazed.  
"Yes, it happened once when Anna went into my room and destroyed my things. I was so mad everything glass in my room just shattered. I still have no idea why it happens though." He says, looking a bit vulnerable or at least upset. It was hard to take him seriously since he had slipped in a large puddle of mud outside and was now covered. He probably dragged some into the house. His bronze hair was all messed up and his bright eyes showed in contrast against the mud.  
"Well, at least we have something in common," I say, "Exploding things," He chuckles. I go into the downstairs bathroom and wet a wash cloth and start wiping the pile of mud off his face so his mother won't scream at him. I really hope that she doesn't make his punishment to bad. As though on que Auntie calls us upstairs. I have a good feeling that we will get along quite well.  
Right when we emerge from the downstairs she takes his ear and grabs the blue eyed, blonde haired Anna while she's at it and starts a lecture in the hall. I can hear the anger in her voice and both of them whimpering in fear. I have a feeling that I really really shouldn't mess with her. I walk around the large mansion and stroll across a library. A LIBRARY. I mentally do a happy dance as I walk in and run my fingers along the book spines. I pick up a small book titled Dracula by Bram Stoker and read for a while until the Auntie calls me for dinner. When I get to the table I see that Will's ear is a light pink and he's sniffling a bit from the pain. It looks like it hurt. Poor Will, I will once again make a note to myself not to make that woman mad.  
We eat a roasted chicken with gravy and a couple other sides. I wasn't really hungry so I merely nibbled on the meal. Will was trying not to provoke Auntie whom was glaring at her plate as she ate, angry they pulled a prank on me. Will's crystal blue eyes, the same color as mine, meet my eyes for a moment giving me a questioning glance. Probably about why I'm not eating that much. I just shake my head and continue to stare out into space. My norm.  
After dinner I play some more music and lay down. I toss and turn for hours afterwards and can't sleep. I crawl back downstairs and onto the back patio to the outdoor furniture. I miss my mom and dad, I wish I could have met my real ones, I wish my friends were here to tell me I'll be fine. I let out a small sob as I think of everything I have lost while coming here. My friends, my school, my home, my family. I don't regret leaving, I felt as though something was calling me here. By now my face was covered in tears and my eyes were pink and puffy. Good thing nobody is awake, I think as I walk back inside. To my luck there is another boy looking at me with concern from the sofa. Probably her other son... He walks over and pulls me into a hug as I continue to cry. He has dirty blond hair and green eyes like mine. I think his name is Markus or something like that. I am so horrible at names. He seems to be about my age also but he seems older just by his actions. Maybe I'll get to know him better also. I really hope that I get to know everyone in this home better, they will hopefully be like siblings to me. That is my single dream at the moment. He whispers soothing things to me over and over again, trying to reassure me. He is so sweet, I can tell. I really hope that they will all be like siblings to me. I think of the unusual events and all the weird stuff going on with me after eleventh birthday came and went. I want to know what all of this means but I know that nobody can answer my questions because nobody knows the answer. I really wish that I knew, it may help me understand everything that's going on. I want a general understanding. Finally I drift off to sleep as I climb back upstairs and into my bed.

I wake up to bright light shining in my eyes from the large window on the other side of the room. It makes me groan unhappily and I shove a pillow over my face. I still haven't completely gotten used to the time difference though it has been almost a week since I have arrived in the UK.  
Over the week, unhappily, I have been pranked about three times. First they put ketchup in my soda. It was so gross. Next they put a roach in my sheets that made me shriek in fright then lastly they wrote dunce in marker on my forehead in marker. I was so Angry. I was surprised no glass shattered. Of course, Marcus stayed away from the commotion. He's to much of a goody two shoes.  
I also got to know little Anna better. She is so sweet, well, sometimes. She'll be turning ten in about two months and is very intelligent for her age. Now Will and Marcus are basically like brothers to me. We have that familiarity with each other. Will and I are so alike and Marcus evens the two of us out. I really enjoyed staying with them, I really couldn't wish for anything better. I was happy that Marcus hadn't said anything about my crying fit on that first night. It would have been so humiliating.  
We all wolf down stack after stack of pancakes at our kitchen table. Auntie made who knows how many for us, we are going to be blimps in the end! Death by pancakes... that would be a sight...  
After our breakfast we play the game of life which they had never heard of. I explained the rules and we got started. I won of course while Anna came in second. She was screaming in Will's face about it. Marcus just sort of sat there grinning.  
"She'll never leave you alone..." He mutter then there it is...  
"HA! I FINALLY BEAT YOU!" She yells. I chuckle as I pick up the small game pieces and fold up the board.  
"I win I win I win," She sings. He tries to retreat back to his room but Anna doesn't back down. She follows him everywhere. I have a feeling William will never hear the end of it.  
I hear some commotion in the kitchen and go to investigate. There are bangs and rattles and when I walk in and it looks like World War three started in our kitchen. Food is smeared all over the place and pans are scattered all over the floor. Anna and Will both stand in defensive positions on opposite sides of the counter. Oh god...When will this end? Marcus whistles at the sight of the disaster.  
"Will you two, PLEASE stop trying to kill each other?" I walk in and grab the mustard from Anna's hands and tell her to clean up. We all scrub the floors and cabinets and all that is left is Anna who was covered in food. After I send her upstairs Will and I chat calmly while a tapping starts at the window. We ignore it though, it's nothing.  
"You see, when I was little," Tap Tap, "I would run around with a cape on and, " Tap Tap. "That's it," William yells angrily. He runs to the window and flings it open. In front of him are a barn owl with letters? Will takes them and they fly off, leaving us baffled.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Will asks,  
"Language William!" Shrieks Anna who had come back downstairs.  
Just as I'm about to open the letter Auntie takes it from my and William's hands. I didn't even get a chance to read my name.  
"Um... Children, I have something to tell you." She says nervously, biting the inside of her cheek. "You're wizards."  
We all stare at her in shock and then at each other. Markus just looks like he went into shock while Will looks utterly terrified. I feel so horrible for him, he probably wanted a normal life, but I still don't know what she means.  
"What?" I ask, still confused.  
"You're a witch Sherie," She states.  
That explains it! The glass shattering, the changing music. I look at Will and he looks almost ill. Auntie starts explaining the magical world to us. How non- magical folk are called muggles and how will and I are muggle born, well, I'm half blood since I'm adopted and my parents were a witch and wizard according to Auntie. Auntie says she knows about magic because her step sister was a muggle born witch. She explains Hogwarts and how we will be leaving to go there in about a week and stay there for almost the whole year and how there's magic at every turn.  
I hardly believe what I'm hearing but I believe it. She opens the letter for us and reads the beginning of our letters to each of us.  
" Sherie P. Ghim, you are hereby accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." She reads loud and clear.  
P? What on earth does P stand for?  
"What does P stand for?" I ask, curious.  
"I don't know darling," I am about to ask another question but she starts the next other.  
"William M. Davidson, You are hereby accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." She says officially. Will still holds that look of fear on his face. She read Markus's and continued speaking.  
"Now Dumbledore gave me keys to your accounts. Will, Markus, he made you an account while Sherie, you somehow already have one." She says,  
"What?"  
"You somehow have a large account already, don't ask me how. Probably from your birth parents," I nod my head as she continues.  
"One thing you three should know is that Harry Potter will be in your year."  
"Who?" We both ask. She begins this big story about an evil man named Voldemort or You-know-who, as she called him. He put a killing curse on Harry but Harry survived. He is the boy who live, blah blah blah. Maybe I'll get to meet him while I'm there.  
After who knows how long of talking about this boy, we finally part. Will and I scurry to the basements she starts explaining things to Anna and we sure didn't want to listen to all of it again. Marcus had stayed to explain.  
Once downstairs I plop onto the sofa with a huge sigh, and a killer headache. I take deep breaths as Will paces the room. After a couple of moments I snap.  
"Won't you stop that!" I yell. He freezes and turns to face me.  
"How is this real?" He asks, "How?" He's Crying. Will is crying. I believe it's to much for his mind to handle or the fact that he will be leaving for a year. He starts to panic until I snap. Again  
"Stop blubbering. Don't you realize this is amazing! You are a real wizard and I'm-I'm a real witch! We are magical and think about it. We will be there together. We'll have each other, so calm down,"  
He calms down and pulls me into a big hug and mutters thank you and realizes how amazing this really is. He holds onto me for a moment.  
"We're magical Will," I say, "We get to be what many dream of being,"  
He smiles and we both talk about how if we are not in the same house we could still have classes and stuff together. I really hope we are in the same house!  
After a few more exchanges we head back upstairs and listen to some music. When Will tries to play some heavy metal I immediately change the song, that type of music is not my type of thing. We listen for a while then Auntie says she taking us shopping at Diagon Alley tomorrow, wherever that is. Anna had disappeared for the good part of half an hour after their talk.  
I go up to my room and change then lay down. I realize just how surreal all of this is! I'm a real witch...


End file.
